Bring My Heart
by Ryu Masshirona
Summary: Gaara mencintai Hinata, tapi gadis itu...mencintai laki-laki lain/Oneshot


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, typo, OOC, etc**

**Ini fic request Hirano Lawliet, fanfic GaaHinaSasu, tapi mohon maaf ya Hirano-san kalo kurang bagus n ide ceritanya pasaran….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bring My Heart**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Semoga Suka & Selamat Membaca**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari sudah sore, hujan kali ini lebat sekali. Gaara sudah pulang dari kantornya satu jam yang lalu sebelum hujan datang setengah jam lalu. Sekarang Gaara sudah mengganti pakaian santainya.

Sekarang sedang menikmati teh panas buatan pembantunya. Gaara sudah terbiasa dengan sepi, Temari kakaknya sudah menikah, begitupun Kankuro. Kakak-kakaknya itu tidak tinggal lagi di rumah ini, sedangkan ayah dan ibunya berada di luar negeri.

Gaara menyesap tehnya

Ting Tong…..Ting Tong…..

Ada suara bel berbunyi, tadinya Gaara akan memanggil pembantunya untuk membukakan pintu tapi karena menurut Gaara lebih merepotkan memanggil pembantu dibandingkan mendekati pintu yang dekat dengan ruang tamu yang sedang dia tempati, Gaara lebih memilih membuka pintu itu.

Siapa orang tidak punya kerjaan yang bertamu saat hujan lebat begini?

Hinata

Jade Gaara melebar saat dirinya sudah membuka pintu dan menampakkan gadis bersurai indigo yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya basah kuyup.

Menggigil kedinginan memakai pakaian kantornya, dengan kemeja berwarna putih dan rok berwarna coklat.

"Ga-Gaara-nii" ucap gadis itu.

Walaupun terkejut "Ayo masuk, Hinata!" Gaara menyuruh Hinata masuk ke dalam rumahya.

Gaara bertanya-tanya alasan kenapa Hinata datang ke rumahnya hujan-hujan begini. Tapi Gaara lebih memikirkan keadaan Hinata yang basah kuyup dan segera menyuruhnya masuk ke kamar yang dahulu Temari tempati dan menyuruh Hinata mengganti pakaiannya yang basah dengan pakaian Temari yang ada di lemari.

Tentu Temari masih menyisakan beberapa helai pakaian di lemarinya.

Gaara mengetuk pintu kamar Temari "Apa sudah selesai?" tanya Gaara dan "Iya, Gaara-nii." Itulah jawaban Hinata.

Gaara membuka pintu kamar itu sambil membawa teh panas untuk Hinata.

Hinata berdiri di dekat ranjang, Gaara menempelkan telapak tangannya di kening Hinata untuk memastikan Hinata panas atau tidak karena hujan-hujanan, dan ternyata benar Hinata panas.

Hinata memerah saat Gaara menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi Hinata "Kau panas, duduklah!" Gaara menyuruh Hinata duduk di ranjang dan Hinata menuruti itu.

Gaara menyerahkan cangkir teh kepada Hinata untuk Hinata minum. Hinata menerima cangkir itu dan meminumnya.

Gaara yang duduk di hadapan Hinata bertanya "Katakan apa yang terjadi?" dan wajah Hinata berubah sendu kemudian mulai menangis. Hinata tidak tahan untuk mengeluarkan air matanya.

Gaara segera meraih cangkir yang sedang dipegang oleh Hinata dan meletakannya di meja. Gaara khawatir melihat Hinata seperti itu "Sa-Sasuke-kun…hiks….hiks…" Hinata menyebut nama Uchiha Sasuke, kekasih Hinata.

"Menangislah sepuasmu! Aku akan menunggu." Gaara akan menunggu Hinata untuk bercerita, Gaara ingin membuat Hinata merasa lebih baik setelah mengeluarkan air matanya. Walau hati Gaara terasa sangat sakit melihat gadis yang dicintainya menangis karena pria lain.

Ya Sabaku Gaara memang mencintai Hyuuga Hinata, gadis berusia 22 tahun, gadis yang sudah dia kenal sejak kecil. Kemudian beberapa waktu lalu, orang tua mereka menjodohkan mereka.

Gaara sangat senang, tetapi tidak menunjukkan ekspresi berlebihan tentunya. Tapi rasa senangnya itu hancur saat Hinata mengatakan kalau dia sudah punya seorang kekasih. Hinata meminta maaf kepada Gaara tapi dia takut menolak perjodohan ini dan memberitahukannya kepada orang tua mereka.

Walaupun hati Gaara hancur, Gaara lebih merelakan Hinata bahagia dengan kekasihnya itu, dan mengatakan pada Hinata kalau di saat yang tepat nanti dia akan memberitahukan kepada orang tuanya dan orang tua Hinata untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini.

Hinata sangat berterima kasih untuk itu, Hinata tidak tahu kalau semua ucapannya itu telah membuat hati Gaara hancur.

Tapi saat inipun hati Gaara hancur saat melihat Hinata menangis tersedu-sedu, Gaara mengusap air mata Hinata dengan ibu jarinya.

Lama-lama tangisan Hinata berhenti dan dia mulai menceritakan masalahnya "A-aku melihat Sasuke-kun bersama wa-wanita berambut me-merah muda tadi dan Sasuke-kun berci-ciuman dengan wanita itu." Hinata hampir menangis lagi.

Gaara mengepalkan tangannya 'Dasar pria brengsek' namun sebelah tangannya menenangkan Hinata dengan menekan bahu Hinata "Sssstttt"

"A-aku menghampiri mereka, dan dengan santainya laki-laki brengsek itu bilang kalau wanita itu kekasihnya. Dia memutuskanku."

Hinata menahan amarahnya "Katanya a-aku tidak sexy dan bahkan ti-tidak mau berciuman dengannya"

Gaara benar-benar kesal "A-aku hanya belum siap, i-itu saja, ta-tapi kenapa dia be-begitu jahat kepadaku?"

"A-aku berlari se-setelah itu, dan tanpa sadar a-aku ke sini."

Gaara justru menempelkan tangannya ke kening Hinata, tambah panas. Hinata benar-benar sakit.

Gaara menghela napas karena amarah dan berkata "Setiap perempuan punya keistimewaan, dia tidak bisa melihat keistimewaan itu dari dirimu."

Hinata mengangguk, Gaara menyuruh Hinata istirahat, dia akan mengambilkan obat untuk Hinata, karena Hinata sedang sakit. Gaara menyarankan Hinata untuk istirahat di sini dan akan mengantarkannya pulang besok.

Saat ini Gaara sedang mengompres kening Hinata dan Hinata sedang tidur setelah meminum obat. Gaara menelpon Neji, kakak Hinata "Neji, Hinata di rumahku, dia panas" dan Neji yang khawatir tentunya "Sekarang dia sedang istirahat, aku akan mengantarkan Hinata pulang besok." ucap Gaara tapi tidak menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya tentunya kepada Neji kenapa Hinata bisa seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari Minggu, jalan-jalan di Disneyland Tokyo adalah hal menyenangkan, apalagi berdua dengan kekasih, ngedate.

Tapi Hinata dan Gaara tidak menyebutnya seperti itu, Hinata hanya ingin kemari saat Gaara menelponnya setelah beberapa hari lalu Hinata putus dengan Sasuke. Gaara mencoba membiarkan Hinata tenang dahulu, tapi Gaara yang dingin itu ingin menghibur Hinata dan tidak tahan sampai pada akhirnya menelpon Hinata mengajaknya pergi keluar.

Hinata sudah bisa tersenyum sekarang, karena melihat tingkah Gaara yang hanya diam saja namun mengikuti Hinata berkeliling di Disneyland tanpa protes.

"Sasuke-kun bukankah itu mantan kekasihmu ya?" tanya gadis berambut merah muda, Sakura.

Sasuke dan Sakura sedang duduk di café luar di Disneyland, Sasuke otomatis menoleh dan melihat Hinata maupun Gaara akan duduk bersebelahan dengan mereka.

Hinata juga melihat mereka, Hinata tidak stahu kalau hari ini akan bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya itu.

Gaara menarik kursi untuk Hinata, Hinata hanya terpaku melihat Sasuke dan Sakura. Gaara melihat ekspresi Hinata yang terpaku itu dan Gaara tahu penyebabnya adalah Sasuke dan kekasih barunya.

"Hinata, tidak kusangka kita akan bertemu di sini? Cepat sekali kau punya kekasih baru." ucap Sasuke.

Hinata hanya menunduk dan Gaara menangani hal ini dan merangkul Hinata, Hinata terkejut "Ya, ini kekasihku, apa ada masalah tuan?" ucap Gaara enteng kepada Sasuke.

Gaara melindungi Hinata, dan Sasuke menjawab "Kau akan menyesal punya kekasih sepertinya, tuan panda" Sasuke mengejek Gaara tapi Gaara tetap tenang "Aku tidak akan menyesal, tapi sekalipun aku menyesal, ini masalahku, bukan masalah Anda."

"Cih" Sasuke mendecih dan Sakura meminta segera pergi dari sini "Sasuke-kun, ayo kita pergi!" Sasuke yang kesal tapi menuruti Sakura untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

Gaara memegang pundak Hinata dan membuat Hinata duduk di kursinya, "A-arigatou, Ga-Gaara-nii." Gaara hanya menjawab "Hn" saja.

Sementara itu saat Sasuke berjalan dengan Sakura tidak jauh dari keberadaan Hinata dan Gaara "Sepertinya laki-laki itu, aku mengenalnya." ucap Sakura, sementara Sasuke masih kesal dengan Gaara. "Ya ampun…..laki-laki itu kan Sabaku Gaara pebisnis muda yang hebat itu."

"Hebat sekali mantan kekasihmu itu bisa mendapatkan Sabaku Gaara." Sasuke bertambah kesal saja.

.

.

.

.

Pulang dari Disneyland, Gaara mengantar Hinata pulang ke rumahnya. Hujan turun lebat sekali, Hinata menyuruh Gaara mampir ke rumah dan menunggu hujan reda terlebih dahulu.

Rumah Hinata sepi sekarang, kedua orang tua Hinata sedang pergi jalan-jalan, sementara Neji pergi ke rumah tunangannya yang bernama Tenten. Jadi di rumah hanya ada pembantu Hinata saja.

Hinata menyajikan teh panas untuk Gaara, dia tidak mau merepotkan pembantunya. Lagipula Hinata menyajikan teh enak buatannya sebagai tanda terima kasih untuk Gaara karena telah menghiburnya, menolongnya, dan mengantarkannya pulang. Memang tidak sebanding tapi setidaknya cara ini yang bisa Hinata lakukan.

Hinata mengambil handuk untuk mengeringkan baju Gaara dan rambut Gaara yang basah karena terkena air hujan.

Gaara yang dingin dan Hinata yang pendiam, membuat suasana menjadi canggung di antara mereka.

"Ga-Gaara-nii, mau nonton DVD" tanya Hinata untuk mengurangi kecanggungannya.

'Gaara-nii, sampai kapan kau memanggilku seperti itu' batin Gaara dan Gaara menjawab "Boleh". Hinata dan Gaara menonton DVD film komedi.

Sesekali Hinata terkekeh tapi Gaara hanya tersenyum sedikit, sampai akhirnya ada sebuah adegan berciuman di film itu.

Hinata dan Gaara jadi sama-sama canggung, kadang melirik satu sama lain, dan kemudian membuang muka kembali.

Tanpa sadar mata mereka saling menatap dan Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Hinata tidak bergeming.

Gaara menutup jarak di antara mereka dengan menempelnya bibir mereka. Menekannya lembut, mata mereka sama-sama tertutup. Anehnya Hinata tidak menolak, bukankah selama ini kalau Sasuke ingin menciumnya, Hinata selalu menolak.

Gaara memperdalam ciumannya, entah terbawa suasana atau apa, mereka berdua menikmati ciuman itu. Hinata membalas ciuman Gaara. Mereka awalnya hanya saling memberikan kecupan, kemudian beralih saling melumat bibir satu sama lain.

Gaara memeluk punggung Hinata dan Hinata mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Gaara.

Seolah tersadar sesuatu, Gaara melepas ciumannya "Gomen Hinata" dan segera pergi pulang walau hujan masih lebat, Gaara mengemudikan mobilnya dengan cepat.

Hinata hanya bisa terpaku melihat Gaara pergi begitu saja, Hinata juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia menerima ciuman itu dan begitu menikmatinya. Hinata begitu merasa nyaman bersama Gaara. Tapi Hinata juga tidak mengerti kenapa Gaara menciumnya.

.

.

.

.

Gaara merasa dirinya begitu bodoh, kenapa dia bisa terbawa suasana dan mencium Hinata. Mereka berdua tidak berkomunikasi lagi setelah itu, sampai Gaara memutuskan untuk mengajak Hinata bertemu di sebuah café.

Cappucino yang berada di depan mereka masih penuh, Gaara dan Hinata sama-sama belum mulai berbicara.

Gaara menghela napasnya "Gomen, waktu itu aku…." Gaara berusaha membuka pembicaraan namun langsung kepada intinya dan Hinata memotongnya "Tak apa, Ga-Gaara-nii."

Hinata juga merasa dirinya bersalah "Berhentilah memanggilku 'Gaara-nii'! tidak bisakah?" Hinata tersentak Gaara berkata seperti itu seperti menahan sesuatu dalam dirinya.

"Aku tidak tahan Hinata, aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku menginginkanmu memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'kun' dan kejadian terakhir itu membuatku semakin menginginkanmu menjadi milikku."

Hinata benar-benar terkejut "Ga-Gaara….." dan Gaara ingin meluapkan seluruh isi hatinya "Sejak awal aku sudah mencintaimu, Hinata."

.

.

.

.

Hinata sedang berdiri di dekat jendela besar, dia memakai gaun tidurnya. Ada tangan yang memeluknya dari belakang. Hinata memegang tangan itu.

"Gaara-kun" senyum Hinata mengembang dan pipinya merona.

"Kau terbangun, Hinata?" tanya laki-laki di yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang "Hm" Hinata mengiyakan dan menangkup pipi Gaara dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak percaya kau di sini." Gaara masih tidak percaya bahwa pernyataan cintanya waktu itu diterima oleh Hinata dengan tulus dan Gaara tidak pernah memberitahukan kepada orang tua mereka untuk membatalkan perjodohan. Justru sebaliknya Gaara memberitahukan mereka untuk segera melakukan pernikahan.

Dan saat ini mereka berdua telah menjadi suami istri.

Hinata cukup merasa nyaman bersama Gaara, rasa nyaman itu berubah menjadi cinta.

.

.

.

.

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **

**Ryu mau hiatus dulu beberapa bulan…**

**Kalo mood n ada umur mungkin Ryu kembali…..**

**Terima kasih buat yg udah pada review, fave, follow, semangatin Ryu selama ini.**

**Maaf buat aweirdreview n juga Zian yang Ryu ga ketulis namanya di Smile Soul chapter 5 sebagai ucapan terima kasih, maaf itu salah Ryu…tapi semoga kalian baca fic ini ya**

**Ryu publish 1 fic yang barengan ma ini judulnya "Hope".**

**Ryu juga minta maaf buat yg minta sequel Smile Soul, Ryu ga bikin sequelnya.**

**Jadi gini alasannya :**

**Ide mungkin minim**

**Buat fic multichap Ryu ga bikin sequel**

**Bikin multichap yang ga begitu panjang *padahal minim ide* tapi bikin cerita yang berkesan n nempel di hati *semoga***

**Mau bulan puasa ni, mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya…..Ryu mohon maaf buat semuanya apabila punya banyak salah dalam dunia FFn ni….**

**Buat yang beragama Islam, selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa sebentar lagi….**

**Ryu juga bersyukur kepada Allah karena banyak yang suka sama fic Ryu **

**Review ya…**

**Thank You**


End file.
